callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Rise/Quotes
These are quotes from the corresponding characters during the Zombies map 'Die Rise'. Abigail "Misty" Briarton Ammo Beginning Downed or Revived Finding Parts and Crafting Mystery Box Perk-a-Cola Power-Up Random Zombies Marlton Johnson Ammo Beginning Downed or Revived Finding Parts and Crafting Mystery Box Perk-a-Cola Power-Up Random Zombies Russman Ammo Beginning Downed or Revived Finding Parts and Crafting Mystery Box Perk-a-Cola Double Points Power-Up Random Zombies Samuel Stuhlinger Ammo Beginning Downed or Revived Finding Parts and Crafting Mystery Box Perk-a-Cola Power-Up Random Zombies Ludvig Maxis Speech to Players Edward Richtofen T.V. Quotes On the map Die Rise secret radio transmissions can be found on the T.V. set. Message #1 "Attention all on this channel, this is George Barkley, former assistant director of the C.D.C. facility in Druid Hills, Georgia. Prior to the destruction of our headquarters, our research found evidence that contaminats are now infecting the very air we breathe. As such, exposure of some sort appears inevitable for all survivors. Symptoms are variable, but most subjects display short term memory loss, psychosis, delousion, and paranoia. Short term memory loss has also been reported, but as of yet, I have been unable to confirm this. We advise all individuals to monitor their fellow survivors, for signs of the above symptoms. Paranoia in particular! Ask yourself, are those closest to you really who you think they are? Are they following a secret agenda? Are they, perhaps, plotting against you? The dangers presented by such symptoms cannot be overstated. It is with deep sadness that I myself was forced to euthanise fourteen members of my own team. My condolences to their families. I hope this messege serves as a warning to all survivors. We must all do whatever it takes, to ensure our future as a specices. Thank you." Message #2 "It there's anyone out there, please respond! I desparately need help. The others left me, I'm all alone. Help! I tried to do it, to do it right, but the others, they wouldn't... There's (Static) near! I couldn't do it on my own! (Woman begins to cry) "I need help, what am I going to do? The German manstopped talking to me, and I don't know what to do!" *Sobs Message #3 "Science has failed us. He, has abandond us. In this new world, we alone are your salvation. We alone, can light the way. Hear our words. Heed our call. There is but one path to enlightenment. Just as they would consume us, we must consume them! We are the living, they are the dead. WE ARE THE FLESH, AND THE FLESH IS US! We will not starve. We will thrive!" '' ''Message #4 "Recon 5, this is 710. Our sweep failed to find evidence of any survivors on site. Broken Arrow is not viable for new FOV. "That's negative sir, records appear to have been destroyed in a fire prior to the facility being overrun." "Sir, we believe staff may have been trying to destroy evidence implicating them in the outbreak." "Understood sir, confirmed drop in T-5. Retreating to safe distance." Message #5 "To anyone listening, we have food, water, and medical supplies. Enough to last several years." Category:Quotes Category:Zombies Mode Category:Zombie Mode Quotes Category:T.V. Quotes